


辛い

by DrWerkmeister



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWerkmeister/pseuds/DrWerkmeister
Summary: Warning：言辞露骨，（伪）角色扮演play，ooc预警
Relationships: 久住春彦/木島理生
Kudos: 7





	辛い

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：言辞露骨，（伪）角色扮演play，ooc预警

不胜酒力的人不适合饮酒。

对于这一点，久住完全可以现身说法。起因是木岛以庆祝他大前天升任部长为由，要给他送点奖励性质的礼物，经过是常常出去应酬喝红酒一瓶不醉的久住在今晚喝下第三杯香槟的时候已经变得飘飘然，结果就变成了他处在木岛和沙发之间动弹不得。

穿着女式出勤制服套装的木岛正跨坐在他身上。

“感谢您把各种体验安排到周五晚。”

久住很快意识到接下来将是个不眠之夜。他咽了口唾沫，将木岛又搂紧了些，生怕人会掉下去一样。

“别装了，你和当年那个青涩的大学生相形见绌。”

木岛单手勾着久住的黑色温莎结，将手指绕在其间把玩。

“你这套制服…哪里来的…？”

久住觉得太阳穴跳得厉害，扶着额头五味杂陈地看向木岛。

“亚马逊上的情趣用品。你管我哪买的。”

木岛摸到领带下方约四分之一处，抓起来将倒三角轻轻拍在久住脸上。

“电脑不是用得挺熟练吗…不会是新小说的内容吧。”

“用的手机app。黑丝是天鹅绒材质的，要摸摸看吗？”

“都送上门了，拒收岂不是很亏。”

久住舔了舔干燥的唇，搂着木岛背部的双手渐渐往下，十指滑入修身的制服裙又离开，像是恋恋不舍一般在腰部和臀部之间游移，颇有挑逗的暧昧感。

“你的手放错地方了，那不是什么值钱的玩意。”

话虽如此，木岛不仅没有阻止久住，反而扭腰刺激那个正顶着他的部位，放任对方把手伸进制服裙下摆。不过几下耳边便传来了无可抑制的粗喘。

“你不会在香槟里加了什么吧。”

久住强硬地按着木岛的腰往下塌，变得发硬的阴茎隔着两层布料摩擦着臀缝。

“我不会做这样的事。…今天反应起得很快呢，你有这样的癖好吗？”

木岛轻笑着挑开西服仅有的两颗纽扣，纤长的手指从胸口下行，一节节地沿人鱼线数着腹肌，最终停留在下腹皮带扣上。

“在办公室这样的公共场合扯烂我的黑丝，把我压在桌上操…”

软舌品尝着敏感而脆弱的脖颈，一路舔舐到耳根，令人面红耳赤的水声骚扰着久住的鼓膜。木岛去解久住的皮带，却因单手不够灵活而周旋许久，不得不让人怀疑他是故意的。

“到床上去…”

“我还没答应呢。”

木岛不小心惊呼出来。还没等木岛作出任何回应，久住便将人横抱起来走到房间扔到床上。整个过程不过半分钟一气呵成。

“我知道。知会你一声。”

久住皱了皱鼻子表示开玩笑。他还不至于逾矩。

“什么剧本？”

久住半跪在床上亲吻着木岛，维持着两个人面对面跪坐的姿势，一边扒下木岛的西服外套。在脱上半身的时候，久住故意只解开白衬衫的扣子，忽略了就在正上方的领结。他们的舌头热情纠缠，恰到好处的温度和湿度成了催情剂，过量的爱意要把对方吻到窒息。

“哈啊…别那么急…”

眼看年轻人的动作越来越激烈，大有要进入正题的意思，木岛赶紧推着久住和他拉开距离。

“…请讲。”

“今晚想在部长大人这里捞点好处呢。”

木岛撑着双肘往后躺，曲起腿时膝盖正好触碰到久住的下巴。受限于西服裙的宽窄度，木岛无法做出进一步的动作。

“那就好好表现，伺候到我爽为止。”

通过木岛的言行举止便能观察出剧本早已开演，久住也配合地扮成登徒子，一手托着木岛的膝盖窝，侧过头去亲吻木岛的大腿。

“你躺下，我来。”

接到指令的久住乖乖地躺倒任人摆布。木岛用牙齿衔着金属裤链往下拉，再猛地拽下久住的西服裤，拽之前还拍了一下久住的臀部。然后是外套，他的嗅觉敏锐地捕捉到了上面的女士淡香水的余香，天竺薄荷的基调让他挑了挑眉。尽管这是今天下午久住开会时坐他旁边的女同事留下的。现在久住身上只剩下一件白衬衫和内裤，领带也被抛到了床头。

“不得不说，小春西装革履的样子真的超性感。”

木岛左手贴上久住隆起的部位，用掌心轻轻施力上下抚弄着，看向久住的双眸温热湿润像当季淋雨的樱桃。带着温度的鼻息隔着内裤喷洒在柱身上，令久住打了个激灵。

“别用这么色的眼神一直盯着看…”

高耸昂扬的那处被从这么近的距离看着，久住觉得有些羞耻，另一方面跪趴着翘起臀部、衣冠不整的木岛又使他只得目不转睛。他衣襟大敞、脖子上挂着散乱的黑色领结的模样意外地非常色情，让人联想到某些限制级影片里的桥段，对于这个认知久住感到莫名兴奋。

“我开动了。”

木岛用食指勾着平角内裤的边缘，小心地避开前端将其脱下来。内裤抵在冠状沟处，前端刚好暴露在空气中，充满弹性的橡皮筋勒着涨得泛红的那处，带来一阵酥麻的胀痛感。久住忍不住挺腰，试图抚慰被紧裹着的其余部位，但木岛好像对此失去兴趣一样不予理会，爬到久住身上吮吻他的喉结，手指来回拨弄乳头，另一只手拉开自己西服裙的侧边拉链。由于第一次穿女装，摸索拉链的动作略显笨拙。

“嗯…能不能…舔一下…”

久住右手揉着木岛的脑袋，本能驱使他扭着上身挣扎，冰凉的空气掠过乳尖，却只有一边能得到爱抚，他压抑地低喘出声。

“哪里？”

“…舔一下…乳头…”

毕竟没有木岛那种将官能小说朗声诵读的魄力，久住小声说出这个词的时候脸热得都能一点就着了。明明说过更多下流的词汇，偿还到自己身上的时候却害羞得像个未经事的处男。

“这光景好像我在抱你一样。”

木岛一边嘴角扬了一个十分合适的弧度，正如此刻他微妙的内心，一闪而过的新奇念头在他脑海里光速飞过。他俯下身专心舔弄久住胸前变得肿胀的两点，满意地听着自头顶上方传来的呜咽，不知不觉中自己已经开始磨蹭起久住粗涨的阴茎。

“下面也要理生用嘴…”

久住双手捧起木岛的脸，木岛的嘴角和久住的乳头间牵出一条极细的、转瞬即逝的银丝，惹人怜爱的眼神与久住四目相对，反光的水渍在久住胸前像被夕阳照射的湖面，那双眼是在久住的湖心中央投下的能泛起阵阵涟漪的鹅卵石。

害得久住心脏剧烈地跳了一下。

“那就全部射进嘴里。”

木岛往下挪动着身子，帮久住把内裤扯掉，年轻气盛的欲望便毫不客气地弹了出来。他吸了口气，尽力将整根没入口中，鼓起颊肉像后穴吞食巨物一样吸吮起来。深喉的窒闷感并不好受，调整好位置后木岛才使喉头接纳前端。口腔内的濡湿和炽热紧紧绞着阴茎，汹涌的快感裹挟得久住有种被真空服务的错觉。久住陷入了矛盾的境地，既想推开木岛，好摆脱令他难以自持的快感，又希望他能帮自己含得再深一些，经过一番权衡后还是选择自主挺腰。

“唔嗯…舒服吗？”

木岛的嘴被塞得紧实，下颚逐渐感到酸软，便先退出来稍事歇息。方才舌头无法很好地活动，于是趁此借着唾液将阴茎由上到下完全润湿，再绕着柱身像享用美味一样舔干净上面的液体。

“啊…就是那里…”

久住胸口起伏幅度又大了些，血液上涌的感觉毕竟不好受。每当木岛的唇舌停顿片刻，甜蜜的疼痛就在得不到照拂的地方无限放大，冲溃久住的每一处神经。他受不了地揪起木岛的发丝，动作间带上了点强迫意味，也许他清楚木岛乐在其中。

“说说看，什么能让我们的部长兴奋起来呢。”

木岛轻车熟路地揉捏着根部的敏感带，有一搭没一搭地伸出舌尖撩拨盘虬的青紫色血管，此情此景落在久住眼里成了某些温顺小动物饮水时的模样。木岛的右手松开久住的大腿摸向自己的阴茎套弄，时不时发出舒服的呻吟。沉醉于性爱的木岛是大胆无拘束的，比方说他会在意乱情迷的时候边爱抚自己边无意识地抬高臀部，就像往常求欢一样向后摆动。

“看你含着我自慰我就兴奋得不得了。”

几乎不假思索，在这种时候久住就像被按下了什么开关一样平静地说出了平时绝对难以启齿的话语，也许是香槟喝多了。享受之余久住的小腿靠近木岛的腰际，狎昵地将黑丝往下推。

“嗯…那小春自己做的时候…会想些什么…？”

感受到嘴里的东西变得愈发粗硬，木岛加快了吞吐的速度，两手并用按摩久住下腹周围的肌肤。不过半晌，久住忽然推开他的脑袋，一股股白浊射了木岛满脸，有的甚至溅到了发丝和锁骨，毫无防备的木岛目光呆滞、略带埋怨地朝上睨了一眼。

“…这张被我颜射的脸。”

久住摊开手臂舒爽地喘息着，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。他像想起什么似的撑起身子，右手伸向木岛帮他擦干净脸，再把沾满精液的大拇指押到他的下唇示意他舔，可他没想到木岛不仅喝掉了上面的热液，灵巧的舌钻过虎口，同样灼热的口腔黏膜要熔断他的五指。久住看得一阵心悸，赶忙把手抽回来。

“真过分…不是说好的射在嘴里吗。”

木岛噙着笑意，再度爬起身和久住接吻，这次他们的动作都变得急切了许多。在彼此呼吸的间隙，二人的上下位置悄然发生了变化。

“看样子是终于想起来自己是抱人的一方了。”

无视木岛的揶揄，久住如饿狼扑食般喘着粗气吮吻啃咬，木岛也只是半推半就地纵容这个血气方刚的年轻人。

“嗯…等一下…”

“怎么…？”

突然被出言制止，尽管那声音极其柔和，久住还是乖乖停下了手上的动作，看向木岛的瞳孔惺忪而燥热。

“你也太精神了点。先把衣服脱掉吧，汗都把衣服浸湿了，容易感冒。”

被这么一提醒，久住低下头才发现系得一丝不苟的白衬衫完全湿透了，精瘦结实的身材一览无余。作为一名体贴的恋人，不等久住感动，木岛直接将衣服扯开，下一秒就听见树脂扣掉在木地板上的清脆声响。

“故意的？”

“抱歉。不是。”

木岛张开双手作投降状，带着歉意眯起眼笑了笑，但是久住怎么看怎么狡黠。

“我要双倍补偿。”

久住心里想的是“我又不是第一天认识你”，一边给木岛翻过身，变成了最常出现的后背体位。无论如何不破坏氛围最重要，何况身下的人正勾起修长的腿用脚蹭着他的大腿内侧。

“我等着。”

木岛生活中不事粗劳，也鲜少健身，身型十分纤细，从背后看去腰部曲线被衣物勾勒得很好。久住像是被吸引了一般，将黑丝从臀沟向两边扯开。伴随着布料撕裂的声音，周围立刻出现蛛网一样的裂纹，白净的臀肉显露出来，和黑丝形成强烈反差。

“别那么粗暴嘛。”

语气听上去游刃有余，实际上木岛悄悄抓紧了床单，不知是紧张还是期待。久住闭口不言，直接从背后卷起木岛的衬衫而没有将之脱下来，手掌抚上饱满的臀部并沿那蛛网的罅隙伸入，蹂躏手感良好的软肉是久住做爱时的乐趣，操控这只羔羊也是。只是这只羔羊既不听话也不温驯，与他平等得不能再平等了。

“快一点，部长。你到底行不行啊。”

“前戏不做足我怕你哭。”

“开什么玩笑…喂你属狗的吗？”

平日里较为私密的部位忽然被咬了一口，木岛忍不住发出闷哼。他责怪地转过头，却望见年轻人的眸色逐渐转深，里面像是深不见底的欲望极渊，同时诉说着偶尔表露的不甘示弱。久住将双唇贴在刚刚咬过的部位给予一个爱怜的吻，随后掰开臀瓣往后穴舔。

“嗯啊…！那里…不可以舔那里…”

最敏感的部位被舔弄，木岛不禁大声叫了出来。他一瞬间绷紧了半腱肌，久违的羞耻感自胸口蒸腾，一阵潮热顿时淹没全身，涓滴的汗液流落脊背。挣扎是完全的徒劳，因为下一秒双腿就被摁住了。

“呐，其他地方都可以…不要这样…嗯…”

“不是一副很舒服的样子吗。”

久住这回没打算放过恋人，两根手指插进去浅刺轻探，与舌头交替进行刺激。骨节分明的手指在里面不断搜刮，摸到一处发硬的点便施加力度，引得木岛的声音愈发甜腻。指腹上的茧大抵是学生时代或是平时做家务留下的，现在总算是有了点用处。

“不要手指…想要小春…要小春的…进来…”

木岛被折腾得难耐无比，恳求地唤着恋人的名字，趴在床上的身体浑身发软，只能靠对方支撑着。久住重新跪立起来，扶着饱胀的阴茎撸动几下便抵在穴口缓缓进入。没有润滑液作辅助，比起以往要紧致干涩不少，让他们最初都吃了些苦头。

“勒着…有点疼…唔嗯…”

久住闻声低头查看，白皙的臀部被布条勒出了红痕，于是他干脆把它撕烂，彻底分成了两半的黑丝仅能半掩大腿，原本包着股沟以上的布料在木岛的大腿旁随他们的律动而摇曳。

“有时候我出差，在旅馆夜深人静的时候我就容易想到你…唔…”

为了使恋人再放松些，久住开了个新话题并俯下身与他紧贴在一起，温柔地朝他的后颈吹气，一只手伸到前面照顺时针方向揉搓着阴茎。

“嗯…？”

疼痛逐渐转变为快感，木岛开始跟上久住的节奏晃起腰来，臀部和腹股沟撞击的声响渐渐盖过了断断续续的喘息声。他喜欢纵情于肉欲的时候恋人在他耳边低喃不重样的淫猥情话。

“…想着你手淫…嗯…一开始不愿意到最后求我内射…”

久住一字一句地描述着，每挺一下腰音节就会加重一分。将自己的幻想告诉幻想对象有种背德的愉悦感，主要是这么多年下来，学会在某些时候摒弃教养本色出演已成久住最大的收获之一。

“在办公场合…也想着这种事吗…？”

木岛左手覆上扣着自己下腹的手，五指溜进指缝间暧昧地流连。事实证明这些小动作对久住十分受用，柔韧精壮的腰会更卖力地挺进，像永远不知满足一样要将对方拆吃入腹。

“带上你现在穿的这条黑丝…说不定会。”

大概是真的想象了些什么，久住口干舌燥了一阵。他决定以实际行动感谢这位为他提供渎职新思路的人。

“谁知道呢。…嗯…！这样…太深了…”

久住忽然把人按倒在床上变成侧抱的姿势，木岛像受惊一样大幅颤了颤。本来就系得松垮的领结在木岛扬起的颈上摇摇欲坠。他抬起木岛的左腿向上抽插，立起上身凑近木岛耳旁小声说道，

“…要是领结不掉下来…我就射在里面…”

“快…快点…灌满整个小穴…”

在床上被恋人支配的感觉令木岛热意翻滚，他反射性地抓住了久住的手臂，结果怎么也无法遏止内心的冲动，便又竭力转身揽着久住的脑袋，饥渴地想占有对方的全部。弹簧床垫被两个人激烈的动作折磨得不停发出机械的声响。

“不行…嗯啊…要去了…”

木岛的呻吟声带上了哭腔，日常中淡然自若的姿态荡然无存，只是受原始欲望驱使寻求身心的安慰，在他身上掠夺肆虐的人正把他逼至理智边缘。

“一起…？”

热液浇入的一瞬间，领结从木岛的颈侧滑落。

“嫉妒。”

“诶…？”

听见站在衣橱旁的恋人没头没尾地念了一个词，久住翻了个身，有点摸不着头脑。

“我嫉妒那些每天与你共事的人。”

木岛右手随意搭在浴袍系带上，用满不在乎的语调说着，边说边抿了口杯里的水。他背对着久住，久住总觉得他的背影再没有从前那样清冷着茕茕孑立，和普通人一样在灯光下模糊，在炎日间融化，只是他永远熠熠生光。

“我们认识多久了。”

久住哑然。他理应认为恋人在找他打趣，可结合实际情况猜想并非如此。他一丝不挂地起身下床朝浴室的方向走去，还顺便弯腰捡起了散落一地的衣物，抬头看见木岛立在自己面前。

“祝贺你荣升部长。”

木岛手里的水杯突然变成了盛着鎏金色液体的高脚杯，久住愣了一下，迟疑地接了过去。

“香槟…？”

“你在客厅把我抱起来的时候我眼疾手快从桌上拿的。”

木岛微笑着扬了扬下巴。顺着他的视线扫过去，久住发现了放在书桌上的酒瓶。

“想起来了。当时还以为你要砸我头上。”

“那不就浪费一瓶香槟了吗。”

他拉过久住的手腕低头尝了一口香槟，再环着久住将香槟一点点渡到人嘴里。年轻人被点了一把火，自然而然地环上恋人的腰想要加深这个吻，然而被对方婉拒了。

“言归正传…你的角色扮演，我想能解释得通了。”

“嗯。办事中途就忘了呢，这个设定。”

木岛摆摆手。他有点后悔说出这种不过徒增对方负担而毫无增益的话，想就这么糊弄过去。他明明清楚面前的人是个什么样的人。

“不是这个意思…请听我说。”

久住郑重其事地握住了木岛的双手，注视着他，像要洞穿他的一切，偏偏木岛受不了他的凝视，便一把捂上他的双眼，好让他也看不见自己的表情。

“我不会讲什么多余的话。简而言之，你是我为社会创造价值的最重要的意义。”

久住不知道自己话语的个中含义，单纯试图遣词造句表达自己的情感，他不知道二人之间究竟谁给予的爱更多，也不知道发自肺腑的感受那么动人。

这些都不重要。

“你这样我该说什么好…去洗澡吧…”

“我爱你，理生。”

缄默了好一阵，双方才像是达成了什么协议一般同时默契地松开手。

“刚才也许陨石划破长空来着，我没听见。抱歉。能再说一遍吗？”

“下一本小说的题材是刚才…那些内容吧。”

久住对着那张笑意盈盈的脸实在无法作出正常应答，僵着脸皮笑肉不笑地迅速转移重点。

“再为你写一本又何妨。”

木岛愉快地拍着久住的肩膀，推着人把他丢进浴室。


End file.
